Friendship Matters
by sg11985
Summary: Tag to A Matter of Time. S/J friendship.


As he stirred from what felt like the best sleep he'd had in ten years, the Colonel found that he was alone

Title: Friendship Matters  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Two  
Spoilers: A Matter of Time  
Categories: Angst, Friendship  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Little tag to A Matter of Time.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Words: 959  
Authors Note: So, instead of working on my WIP, I wrote this! Bad Jemma I know. But I saw A Matter of Time this afternoon and I just had to write this tag!! Not beta'd so mistakes are my own.

Date: 01st August 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As he stirred from what felt like the best sleep he'd had in ten years, the Colonel found that he was alone. Alone in one of the infirmary side rooms.

He yawned quietly to himself and pushed himself up on his elbows to look through the window on the door.

A nurse was a few feet away from the entrance to his room, fussing over a drug trolley.

He allowed himself to lean back slightly and then scanned the room. He knew immediately that he must have been out of it for a while; crisp wrappers, doughnut packets and empty drinks cans lined most of the surfaces in the room, a tell tale sign that he'd had a fair few people watching over him whilst he'd been sleeping.

A shadow passing across the door caught his attention, and as he looked up he saw a familiar and welcome face smiling through at him. As the door opened he returned the gesture.

"Captain," he greeted.

"Colonel, glad to see you're awake sir."

He watched her close the door quietly behind her and take a few cautious steps forwards towards the bed.

He gave a meaningful glance at the rubbish covering his bedside unit.

"I take it Daniel and Teal'c have been in too?"

She smiled. "Yes sir, you've been out of it for over a day."

"Yes…losing two weeks of your life will do that to you…"

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments. He allowed himself to lean fully back against the pillows once more and as the events of the past hours washed over him, he focussed his attention on the ceiling.

A man who was a good friend to him was dead. Years of silence and a grudge held without hesitation…thinking back on it now, he wondered what the point of it was.

If he'd of heard Frank's take on things sooner…they could have had years of good friendship behind them. Instead all they had was mistrust and anger, both of them too stubborn to make that first small move.

Now he was gone. He'd watched him fall. He'd watched the exact moment that it crossed over his friends' face; that he was going to let go and allow himself to fall. He let go to save the SGC, the planet, hell probably even to save him. Damn guilt at leaving him behind in Iraq all those years ago…

'_Frank, you damn idiot, why'd you do that?' _he thought to himself.

"Colonel, are you ok sir?"

He pulled his eyes away from the ceiling and noticed that she was now standing at the side of his bed, concern etched on her features.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "Fine Captain, thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye, he saw her smile gently.

"Well sir, with all due respect, you don't look it. Is there anything I can do?"

He began twirling his fingers around each other randomly, using the distraction to allow himself time to think.

"It's nothing Carter, really. Just…Cromwell used to be a good friend," he replied, suddenly finding himself exhausted again. "Listen, I think I need a bit more shut eye…" he hoped she would take the hint and leave him alone. Not because he didn't want her around…quite the opposite in fact. Having Carter around was oddly calming. Though suddenly remembering the events of Frank's death was taking its toll, and breaking down in front of his 2IC was not his idea of a good CO.

She hadn't made a move yet, and as he looked up at her, he realised that she had that look on her face. That, '_I've got something to say but I'm not sure if I should,' _look.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's goin on?"

He noticed her bite her lip and narrow her eyes slightly.

"Sir, I just wanted you to know…you mustn't blame yourself. For Colonel Cromwell…I mean…I don't even know if you…are, but if you were thinking about…what happened, because he was your friend…you shouldn't worry about…it. But we're all here for you, if you want to…talk…"

Damn, he hadn't seen Carter this lost for words since…wait. He couldn't even recall a time when he had seen Carter lost for words. He couldn't help but grin slightly, causing her to look even more perplexed.

"Carter, stop."

He observed her cheeks redden slightly.

"Sorry. It's just…we were all a bit worried about you."

"Thanks, but I'll be ok," he replied reassuringly. "We lose people all the time," he added quietly.

"Yes, we do. But not like that. He slipped through your fingers sir…literally."

"No," he interrupted. "He let go Captain."

Their eyes locked as confusion quickly followed by realisation passed between them.

"He let go to save us all…" she stated.

"Yeah."

They averted their eyes away from each other, though he could feel her shuffling from one foot to the other, indecisive in her movements. He then felt her move closer and then felt a warmth on his shoulder. A hand.

"I'm sorry sir."

As quickly as the weight of her hand had come, it was gone.

"I'll let you get some rest sir."

He tried not to stare after her as she walked away from him and towards the door. As she reached it she turned the handle, but didn't walk out immediately.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know," he finished for her.

She smiled. "Don't get too comfortable. When Daniel and Teal'c hear you're awake they'll be down. With doughnuts."

He nodded slowly. "Thanks Carter."

She nodded gently and pulled open the door, closing it gently behind her.

"Thanks…" he breathed out into the room.

With his team around him, he knew he didn't have to worry.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG


End file.
